Beca's Sister (title may change) ON HIATUS TIL I GET A NEW LAPTOP
by Breyton2009
Summary: Very Au. summary is inside. just give it a go if you want me to continue I will. Something I thought I should post since I haven't seen anything like this yet. the pairings are beca/chloe Aubrey/Beca's sister Bechloe Chassidy Mitchell
1. Meet My sister

A/n: I know I have a story that is unfinished which by the way I will have an update real soon, but this idea for a story wouldn't leave me alone. This is very much AU hope its okay.

Summary: Its a known fact that Beca wasn't very social, but her sister Bechloe was, being only a couple years apart Bechloe had her group of friends. They were close even with their parents divorce they didn't want to be seperate so they lived with their mother. eventually will be beca/chloe, Aubrey/bechloe.

A/n2: I know I put her sister's name as the ship name. This idea just came to me in a dream I guess you can say. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone.

Part One: Meet My Sister

Bechloe Chassidy Mitchell- She was the oldest between herself and Beca by a couple of years. She was never the shy type always participating in social events at school. She had her two best friends, Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale, who become a big part of her life in more ways than one. Unlike Beca she couldn't sing, but she could write. She always tried to get Beca to hang out instead of being cooped up in her room, but no such luck. During Senior year of high school she finally worked the courage to ask Aubrey out, although some say it should have been Chloe since they had the most chemistry. Chloe didn't feel that way towards her friend neither did Bechloe, but out of the Mitchell sisters Chloe had a "crush" on Beca. In years to come the eldest sister would help her younger sister to finally open up and make her best friend Chloe's dream a reality.

Beca Mitchell- She is the younger sister of Bechloe, crushing on her sister's best friend Chloe. She loves music anything else comes after since she doesn't really believe there is somebody out there for her. Out of all of her family she really is close to her sister, sure they have minor arguments but she is the one and only that has ever backed her up with wanting to be a dj. Since Bechloe was the social one she just observed realizing even if she won't admit it to herself that it would be nice to have someone to talk too or hang out with besides her own flesh and blood.

Aubrey Posen- Living next door to the Mitchells could be quite the challenge, but she found a friend, later on a lover in one of the Mitchells. Its not a known fact Aubrey and Beca didn't get along, but she found a best friend in her older sister. Bechloe and Aubrey have always been close where you also include Aubrey's childhood friend Chloe Beale, making the three friends instantly very senior year of high school approached, her 'crush' Bechloe finally asked her out.

Chloe Beale- The kind of girl that could always put a smile on your face without even trying. Rather it be a male or female she never defined love with a label if she wanted someone she would get her way. That wasn't intil she met the Mitchells, who just happened to live next door to her best friend Aubrey. She was the person that if you had a bad day by the end of it the day doesn't seem so bad anymore.

Barden University

Bechloe is walking beside her girlfriend. "You know I think you should consider my sister for the Bella's once she's able to come here.I wish you both just I don't know got along."

"We would if she changed her attitude and took those things she called earrings out."

Chloe interlocks her arms with Bechloe. "So whats my very best friends talking about?"

Bechloe just like her sister rolls her eyes. "My sister and I was just telling Aubrey here to consider my sister for the bellas."

"Oh totes she has a voice of an...anyways she would be aca-mazing!"

"You would since I can see your toner from all the way over here." Aubrey informs the redhead nudges her girlfriend to take her side.

"I agree with Chloe on this one. I love you Aub but you need to take that stick out of your ass and let her in."

"Whatever figures you are her sister afterall." She says walking away.

Chloe turns to her friend. "Thanks but you should probably go after her or something."

Bechloe smirks a little. "Any other time I would but this time I am siding with you and my sister 100% she is just being stubborn."

"In so many ways your a lot like Beca and I could see myself with you I really could but your better with Aubrey. You two are good for each other Chas so maybe you should go after her."

"I don't think so not this time I love her I really do but like I said I'm with you on this wait my sister wants to be apart of the bellas?"

Chloe nods her head with a smile. "Yeah she does if she can change the set list which I agree needs to be changed."

"Good luck trying to convince Aubrey of that. You know I actually have written some songs and she still won't use them so yeah I am on the side of my sister!"

Chloe hugs her friend. "Come on we don't want to be late for auditions."

to be continued...I know its short. I will continue if you want me too. and I will put Beca's sister as Chassidy just in case it causes confusion. I know I have Pvt Mitchell still going but I figured I would see what ya'll thought of this.


	2. Between then and now I fell for you

!-

#yiv1717688091 .yiv1717688091hmmessage P

{

margin:0px;

padding:0px;}

#yiv1717688091 1717688091hmmessage

{

font-size:12pt;

font-family:Calibri;}

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorite and followers. I'm glad you're giving this story a chance. I know it's extremely different than what you're used to reading of Beca/Chloe, anyways onward with the chapter. So fair warning I'm going to change it back and forth to the past which will be in bold. thank you tricksky for editing this for me, apperciate it!

Part 2: Between then and now I fell for you

Beca Mitchell- 19

Chloe Beale- 22

Bechloe Chassidy Mitchell- 22

Aubrey Posen- 22

Bechloe and Chloe entered the room where the auditions are being held. Aubrey glared at them which means, better get your ass over here right now. She didn't tolerate lateness not even from her own girlfriend.

"What the hell? You guys know that we start auditions any minute now." Aubrey says sternly than softens her face. "Chas I'm sorry about earlier."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Chloe hid her smile. Beca and her sister couldn't be any more different, but you piss one of them off sarcasm is the trait they share. She tried her hardest to ignore the phone in her pocket as it appeared to vibrate three different times.

Chloe has auditions started?

What did Aubrey say?

Tell my sister to ask her...I mean after all for the life of me my sister has a way with her.

Chassidy sees her friend smiling. "Is that my sister?" Chloe nods her head. "Yeah um will you,

Excuse me for a minute."

"Sit down. Chloe auditions are going to start and since I'm the captain what I say goes, got it?"

"And as Co-captain I'm saying excuse me for a second, Chas can help after all she has done a lot for the Barden Bellas."

Aubrey knows she has a point letting it slide just this once. Meanwhile people start coming in, Chloe walks out literally bumping into Beca.

"Hey, I just saw your texts. Auditions are beginning right now as we speak, but yeah we both asked."

"Well?" Beca asked impatiently.

"Rather you get in or not just go for it, besides I should get back in there before Aubrey blows a casket or something."

Beca sees that her friend is a little off. "Hey you tried I'm not upset besides I think I would rather watch from the audience." She says with a smirk. way to go Mitchell make your toner show even more, oh my god did I just quote Aubrey.

**In that time we adjust to those changes that's handed to us during the years we weren't ready for.**

**Do we fear the change because of what it may cause?**

**Fear of change can be taken to whatever level you need it to go. Which means just how far how you're willing to go defying any kind of change at all.**

**Against all odds we seek and conquer the fear. The fear that we thought we could never get passed but we did. Change is what we needed all along but it has to be you and you alone to make it happen.**

**Being who you are isn't as easy for you any more You lost yourself over the years now you're trying to figure out just exactly who you were before the change. Losing all hope telling yourself this is the person you have always been, right?**

**Wrong.**

**This isn't who you have been all your life. Would you like what you find or would it be the thing you have been looking for? To find who you once were can be a long complicated journey because maybe just maybe there are reasons why you're not that person any more.**

**Darkness of one's mind bringing out a rebellion against what you fought so hard for. You jump in believing this is the right thing to do. Turning your back against the people that brought you to this 'change' blaming them for everything. Hate and anger thrive in you to do the unthinkable driving away everybody till your just left completely alone sulking in your own mess. Did you mean for this to happen? Probably not intentionally but your filled with all this hurt, pain and anger that your just not caring about who gets hurt in the process. You pray that one day this will all get better. You feel maybe happiness for you can never happen…that the only thing you're allowed to feel is that pain you have built over the years. In that very moment as you look in the mirror you see a person you don't recognize any more You know that it is you but you're different. Looking into your own green eyes all you see is cold and emptiness with no feelings whatsoever. Realizing just how could you have become with nobody there for you at all knowing that you have to change. It's not for them but it's for you something you have ignored because it was always about satisfying what the others want and not what you want.**

**You try to remember the days where it all made sense. The times where you cared about others instead of just yourself. You always knew what could or would happen next. You also had friends who had your back.**

**Now you're alone. No friends just yourself just like you wanted. Maybe its not exactly what you were going for but now you have to deal with it.**

**Your former friends watch you from a distance. Even after the realization that you needed to change you slam on the brakes doing a U-turn telling yourself if they can't accept what you've become they weren't friends of yours anyways. Change is further from your mind now and yet you know deep down you need that help from them. Yes you refuse it over and over again. Why? You already know the answer to it as it breaks you even more pulling you more into the darkness you have been smothered in over the years. Have they lost you forever? Your back remains turned and soon the faces of your former friends soon fade away. And soon they will hate you and hope you rot in hell or even worse wish you death.**

**Frustrated at yourself telling your mind this is your punishment.**

**You're weak. Misery oh sweet misery oh hail the queen of misery. Be seen or will you stay out of sight so nobody will see the pathetic weak person that is you.**

**But your strong how the hell did you get so weak? Your so much better than this. Nobody knows you anymore. You don't even know yourself either.**

**Broken, shattered little you. Poor you it's always been about you haven't it?**

**Selfish little bitch open up your fucking eyes. You're going to lose at your own game. You've been so wrapped up in trying to push everyone away yet did you ever wonder what you would do if they never come back at all.**

**You missed them didn't you? Have you totally lost your mind? Some say you're just a cold hearted bitch with no feelings.**

**Standing face to face with yourself. You feel disgusted seeing someone you don't even want to be anymore. Is it finally safe to say you're ready to change putting everything behind you where it should stay? Will you let yourself be better than what you have been? Can you forgive yourself?**

**To fear that change like you have done you will lose a lot more than you expected. Don't be afraid to change because in life as you grow up sometimes you just have too. You just have to let go of the fear. It's time to let go.**

**People Always Leave.**

**You live knowing full well someday you're going to die. We don't know when, how, why, where, etc. Does that scare you? Who will miss you? What kind of legacy will you leave behind? Who is not going to miss you? Questions after questions just curious as to how, who, where, why you die.**

**A few people in your life die. You feel sad knowing you won't ever see them again. You don't let people see the tears because you would feel like a sissy or even a wimp. When nobody is looking that's when you feel it's alright to cry. Ashamed to be caught with a tear stricken face you wipe your face off with soap and water. Sadness is a common thing when someone you care about and love dies.**

**Isolated in a place nobody can find you. You go there every day to think just to get away from everyday reality. This is your escape from facing the shit you don't want to deal with.**

**Music.**

**You listen to the words usually with the first few notes you can tell if the song will be good or not. It will say how you feel depending on what kind of mood you're in. It's important to you to let the other person know just what it is your going through. They might not understand it but in due time they will, maybe. Music is the escape from life as we know it so we lay here by ourselves listening to the music…listening to the words. They really mean something to you as the words flow out so powerful to the ears you embrace them ever so tightly. When things get really bad music is something you can always count on without judging you.**

**You have this best friend that has been by your side through about everything. This person became someone you can turn too letting out the real you. Sure there are some things about yourself they don't quite understand but they try…still accepting who you are.**

**Friendship between two people entrusting one another with each other's secrets, desires, bad habits, future plans, etc. It stays between you both not letting anyone else into this little bond you both share so deeply. Nobody really understands this because they can't or they won't understand it. You wonder how lucky you got by having such a great friend. You wonder if it'll always be this way. Will you grow apart and make new best friends pops into your head now.**

**Surely you will because people do come in and out of your life. You may make new friends but will they ever get to know you like her? She knows you very well and vice versa. Your scared to lose her as a friend because there might be someone better.**

**As you grow up you will meet so many people. Some may totally hate you or they will totally love you. You hate when they have to go but there are reasons why they can't stay.**

**Will they ever return?**

**You hope so.**

**The ones who stay are meant to be in our lives to guide us in a way or better yet protect us. Your grateful for them because in a way they helped you be a better person. They helped you understand yourself better in ways you never thought possible.**

**Friends are family especially if your family is never around.**

_To be continued..._

Now what you will read in the past that is in bold is something I originally wrote a while ago and used it for a one tree hill story but this will also fit into the story. Next chapter will be the present, thank you for giving this story a chance.


	3. Behind the smile

A/N: Alright so the last part of part 2 may have confused but it will make more sense as the story progresses. this is going to contain mostly Chloe and Chassidy. next chapter will be Beca and Chassidy. again I apologize for the delay in updates! pvt. mitchell will be updated soon.

Part 3- Behind the Smile

Chloe didn't bother going back into the auditions figuring Chassidy and Aubrey have it under control. She sat beside Beca on her bed looking over at her best friend every now and then.

"What?" Beca asked with a smirk. "Did you have something to say?"

"You would consider me a best friend right?"

"Yeah I suppose so yeah." Beca answers fidgeting with her hands. "Besides my sister, I would say your the only one I can tolerate."

Chloe smiles taking her friend's hand into hers. "Beca throughout all the years I've known you I never see you smile."

The brunette looks over with a raised eyebrow. "Hey! I so smile...I smile all the time."

"You don't Mitchell, your sister smiles but you don't its somehow forced. I know you don't like talking about your past, but if I am your best friend you should beable to tell me."

"And if you are my best friend you will respect the fact I don't want to talk about it, please just drop it." Beca says defensively letting go of Chloe's hands getting up from the bed heading to her computer. "Just leave I want to be alone!"

"Beca I didn't mean to-"

Beca cuts her off. "Go find the better Mitchell I am sure she will talk to you!" She says putting on her headphones letting the music flow to her ears.

Without looking back Chloe gets up running back to her room. She shared a room with Chassidy and Aubrey. They both jumped when they heard a door slam.

"Let me go talk to her, I'm sure it has something to do with that sister of yours." Aubrey says getting up from the couch.

Chassidy stops her. "Stay here! I'm sure she doesn't need to hear a lecture nor does need you to yell at her for skipping out on auditions."

"Your sister is trouble, I don't get how you two are even sisters. Your both very different from each other, are you sure your related?"

Chassidy rolls her eyes. "Seriously bree if you keep this up you won't have a girlfriend." She says walking to Chloe's room before Aubrey can say anything more. "Chlo its Chas can I come in?"

"Yeah." She says muffled sitting up to face her friend. "Is Aubrey pissed at me?"

"A lot actually which is why I am checking to see why you came here all upset." She admits sitting next to redhead embracing her with a hug. "What happened?"

"All I told her was I never see her smile like truly smile. Sometimes I feel like she is going to let me in and the minute she does she pushes me away." leans her head on Chassidy's shoulder. "I think I fell for the wrong sister."

_did i just hear her correctly._ "Um Chlo that was a long time ago but I am in love with aubrey just give Beca time. I know she is a pain in the ass, but give her time."

"How much time? I have given years of time yet nothing comes too. I don't know if she'll ever come around, if I push anymore I'm afraid she is going to leave."

"Don't say things like that...Chloe she cares for you a great deal and I'm pretty sure she loves you but its not easy for her. All she ever really had is me and her music. We have depended on each other long before you and Aubrey came into our lives. When she is ready she will talk to you til than have patience."

"Yeah like the time we..."

Chassidy cuts her off. "We are meant to be friends but you and Beca are meant to be more than that. Aubrey can be judgemental but she doesn't know my sister very well like you and I do of course on different levels." She says with a wink.

Chloe laughs at that. "Its funny because she asked me to prom night. We had a good time than the next day its like I was just Chloe the friend."

"She was so nervous about asking you. I remember her asking me for advice, I'm not sure what you two did afterwards but it pushed her further into something I can't really understand. I just know by you sticking by her side makes her happy even if she won't admit it outloud or to herself."

"I'm tired you should probably get back to Aubrey so how was auditions?"

"Interesting, so you going to be okay?" Chloe nods her head laying down facing the wall. "Goodnight Chloe."

"Good-night Chas."

Chassidy closes the door softly to see Aubrey waiting for her on the couch. She wraps her arms from behind kissing her softly on the neck.

"I thought you would be in bed already, Chloe is okay she went to sleep." Chassidy explains walking over to sit next to blonde but doesn't get any closer. "What is the real problem with my sister?"

"My problem? My problem is the fact she has a bad attitude, she comes at me every chance she gets, and she isn't good enough for Chloe...I don't get what she sees her anyways."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You judged her the first time you met her. Secondly, my sister may not be what you expected but she is damn well good enough for Chloe. I love you Aubrey I really do but I swear to you if you don't try to make an effort in knowing my sister I will have no choice but to-"

Aubrey cuts her off. "Don't say it, I will try, but please don't finish that sentence."

Chassidy moves closer to her girlfriend. "I'm going to visit my sister, I'll see you tomorrow." She says kisses her on the cheek than leaves.

Beca's Pov

I didn't mean to be so harsh to Chloe, but there was no other way to get her to leave me alone. Who is she to tell me I don't smile, so she is right but that is besides the point. I am tired of being compared to my older sister. She is not any better than me Chassidy just has a better way of expressing herself than me. Maybe I just need to get the hell out of here, before I screw up even more.

to be continued...just a little filler next chapter will be longer. things have happened just recently so it may take me a bit to update again. i just wanted to get this out here. and the last part to chapter 2 it was in Beca's POV and as the story progresses it will make more sense hopefully.


End file.
